Demon's Butterflies
by Girls Destiny
Summary: ¿Crees en los demonios? ¿Piensas que solo son leyendas? ¿Cuentos para niños? Que equivocado estás...Ellos existen, y lo único que buscan son las almas humanas. O al menos lo intentan, hasta que los cazadores se alzan y la batalla empieza. Eso lo sabe cualquiera. Pero, ¿Qué ocurre cuando el enemigo es tu amigo? Una pregunta que aún no tiene respuesta... [SE NECESITAN OC'S]


**¡Hola, gente loca y no tan loca! Hemos vuelto con otro fic... Y no, no es como si no fuéramos a continuar el otro, por contrario estamos en proceso de hacerlo (Si, llevamos un párrafo… ¡Pero lo terminaremos! Es un juramento…). Este nuevo fic es algo especial, lo llevamos hablando un buen tiempo y como pueden ver logramos escribirlo… En realidad este iba a ser el primer fic publicado en esta cuenta, pero nos quedamos estancadas en una parte por lo cual decidimos terminar el otro primero antes de continuar con este... Y lo terminamos, gracias al cielo. Pero bueno, lo importantes que lo acabamos (Milagrosamente); en su realización trabajamos las tres… Nos costó, pero lo conseguimos y esperemos que les guste a ustedes :) Ah, y una cosa más... Seguimos teniendo miles y miles de proyectos en mente que todavía no comenzamos, no daremos indicios de que son todavía... Esperen pacientes, los fics llegarán con el tiempo. Y como es obvio, en esta historia pediremos OC'S. **

**Ahora sí, luego de una larga charla, les dejamos con las aclaraciones y obviamente el fic: **

—Los personajes de IE serán nombrados en sus nombres japoneses, y sus edades irán de 16 a 18 años.

—Los personajes de IE aparecen a partir del siguiente capitulo.

—Este fic podría tener cierta similitud con el anime "**Soul Eater**"; sin embargo, tan solo en ciertos aspectos no en el resto. La idea es completamente diferente, ya entenderán al leer el prólogo.

—Los OC'S serán revisados antes de seleccionar, el máximo serán seis o siete.

—Los que deseen participar, deberán tener en claro que será una ficha doble. Más información leer las platillas de las fichas abajo.

—Este fic tiene altos grados de comedia, puede que en un inició no se viera mucho (O eso pensamos) pero… Todo depende de ustedes, a partir del próximo capítulo habrá mucha más comedia. Créannos… Esperamos que nadie muera de un ataque de risa porque no hay para pagar indemnizaciones jeje.

—El título de la historia se entenderá más adelante, cuando se halla desarrollado más.

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de nuestra propiedad, pertenece a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"_La muerte es el descanso eterno, el instante donde el alma escapa del cuerpo..._ _Pero tampoco es el fin de todo. ¿Quién dijo que todo se acaba cuando la vida se desvanece?_

_Palabras de un humano, estúpidas creencias que han errado. La muerte es algo más complejo de lo que se piensa..._ _Aunque la vida misma no es más que un viaje a la tumba, hay secretos que yacen más allá del final. Secretos oscuros. Secretos que a veces es mejor no conocer._

_Porque cuando los secretos son revelados..._ _Podrías descubrir que, tristemente, a veces la ignorancia es felicidad_

_Y este, es el comienzo de la pesadilla"_

Las pisadas aceleraron el paso, volviéndose pronto un trote de una presa que trataba de huir de su depredador como fuera, buscando un esperanzador intento de evadirlo y poder sobrevivir a la carnicería que harían con él si era cazado; solo que él sabía que no lo conseguiría. La agitada respiración era notable junto a los jadeos y el sudor que resbalaba por la frente masculina, poco le importo y tal vez ni siquiera era consciente del hecho que su cuerpo era un desastre andante; estaba agotado, no podía seguir con esto. Le dolía demasiado la pierna por culpa de una bala que impacto en su muslo y la cual continuaba alojada en el interior de su carne. Mierda. Se detuvo al fin por necesidad de un corto descanso, como también con la idea de quitarse de una maldita vez esa puta bala que estaba causándole más problemas de los que necesitaba... Como por ejemplo, ¡Que dolía como el infierno! ¡Maldita sea!

Apoyándose en la pared cercana jadeó en busca de aire, agacho la vista y susurro una obscenidad al ver como la bala estaba enterrada profundamente, cerca del hueso dejando un enorme hueco en el muslo. Putas zorras las que le hicieron esto, juraba que cuando se recuperara las mataría de la peor forma. No había posibilidad que se la sacará sin perder preciado tiempo, así que tendría que aguantar el daño y continuar... Joder.

Lanzó un vistazo tras de él al momento de enderezarse y maldijo al notar como estaba dejado un camino de sangre por toda la acera. Una pista, un modo de indicar a sus cazadores su ubicación actual. Estaba atrapado.

Si le hubieran dicho que esto ocurriría, mejor nunca se hubiera arriesgado a hacer la estupidez que hizo; quería vivir, no morir.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Ahora podía oír como una leve ronda de pasos se acercaba lentamente en su dirección por el mismo pasillo que había utilizado para huir... Esas dos zorras eran condenadamente persistentes, ya habían estado siguiéndolo por lo que calculaba era más de media hora. ¿Cómo era posible que unas miserables perdedoras tan frágiles y delicadas tengan tanta energía? Parecían presas fáciles, por su aspecto cualquiera podría decir que no eran más que humanas comunes y corrientes, tal vez que obviamente se quedaron hasta pasadas las horas de cerrar para jugar alguna broma en la escuela... Pero después de ver la manera en que se movían, combinada con la agilidad que poseían sus pasos y la maestría de combate... Claramente algo andaba mal con esas dos "Humanas".

¡Ah, joder! Sintió una corriente de dolor recorrer su pierna. Definitivamente su patético intento de escape le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba. Su extremidad le gritaba de dolor por cada paso que daba, rogándole que por favor se detuviera para tratar la herida... ¡Y una mierda, si paraba lo alcanzarían! Volvió a girar su cabeza para mirar atrás... Todavía no podía verlas pero aún podía oír sus pasos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido. No sabía si alegrarse porque aún tenía una distancia considerable, o aterrarse porque era obvio que se estaban divirtiendo con la persecución... Porque eso eran esas dos zorras: Unas depredadoras a las que les gustaba juguetear con sus presas. ¿Dónde está la diversión en matar y ya? Tenían que sacar algo de eso.

Putas humanas.

Intento volver a trotar, más su pierna herida al instante protesto haciéndole casi caer... ¡No! ¡No podía rendirse! Entre gruñidos de dolor cojeó buscando el portal dimensional hacía el Reino de los Infiernos, y estaba casi seguro que solo faltaba poco para llegar hasta él. Una cuadra más y lo habría alcanzado. Tenía que volver, sabía que su "Lord" lo castigaría en cuanto supiera que no logro consumir las suficientes almas humanas que le había ordenado devorar; sin embargo, era preferible sufrir un castigo que morir a manos de unas humanas sanguinarias.

Los pasos aceleraron, oyéndose cada vez mucho más cerca de su localización actual; cerró los ojos y maldiciendo empezó a correr a pesar de los aguijones de dolor que atacaron su pierna sin compasión alguna. Debía de aguantar, debía de hacerlo si es que deseaba vivir... ¡ZZZZZZ!

Lanzó un rugido de dolor al sentir como una flecha impactaba contra su otra pierna haciéndole caer de rodillas a los suelos, y no, no era solo por el daño de tener una flecha perforando su carne sino porque... ¡Le estaba quemando la pierna! Sus ojos miraron con terror como un fuego incendiaba por completo su extremidad haciéndola gritar maldiciones.

—Un tiro limpio, justo en la pierna —Escuchó un elogio provenir de parte de una de esas dos putas que aun no paraban de perseguirlo, todavía con el mismo tono burlón y condescendiente... Soltó un suspiro mental. Bueno, se acabó. Ese era el fin. Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos... Había sido totalmente aplastado por dos miserables humanas que se supone serían un aperitivo rápido y fácil de atrapar.

Oyó horrorizado como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más mientras intentaba desesperadamente de extinguir la llama que crecía en su pierna. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple flecha haya hecho semejante daño? De todas formas por ahora no importaba... Trató de hacer uso del viejo truco de girar en el suelo, pero la flama simplemente no se reducía en lo absoluto. Era como si estuviera unida permanentemente a su extremidad, y no desaparecería hasta haberla calcinado por completo... ¡¿Qué clase de magia era esa?!

Mierda... ¡Mierda! Dos sombras se posaron encima suyo... Ahí estaban de nuevo, esas dos perras sanguinarias que estaban tan empeñadas en hacerlo sentir tan miserable en sus últimos momentos. Lo estaban mirando con esas mismas sonrisas comemierda que habían mostrado en cuanto lo vieron... Definitivamente parecían niñas que acababan de romper un juguete del que todas formas querían deshacerse.

No debería temblar, no debería asustarse; pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Joder, iba a morir! Trato de dar cara, ocultar su miedo; sin embargo, tal cual depredadores, ellas sintieron su miedo. Una sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, la otra por el contrario soltó un bufido a la par que rodaba los ojos en signo de molestia.

Contó los segundos que le quedaban de vida, contó las respiraciones que pudo dar mientras observaba como una de las perras desaparecía el arco de brillante oro, reemplazándolo ahora por una enorme guadaña que se encadenaba a su mano. El cuerpo le tembló y las llamaradas finalmente cedían al tiempo que el arma era alzada lista para el último ataque.

—¿Quieres decir tus últimas palabras? —Pregunto la dueña del arma con un timbre sarcástico.

Oír las palabras de aquella mujer le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta frialdad y condescendencia en la voz de una simple humana? De acuerdo, oficialmente esas dos locas definitivamente no eran humanas... Eso era simplemente imposible. Desde la forma en que se movían, hasta su increíble agilidad, y sin mencionar como podían generar armas así sin más... Era una locura pensar que eran patéticas humanas.

La otra zorra, sin embargo, lo seguía mirando con su estúpida sonrisa... Mierda, todavía estaba sujetando esos dos Sais en sus manos, las hojas aun manchadas con su propia sangre. Todavía podía sentir las siete puñaladas que le dio en las costillas, dolían como el infierno ahora que se le había acabado la adrenalina acumulada gracias a su escape. Solo para probar que lo había disfrutado, llevó una de las armas a su boca y relamió la sangre que ahí se encontraba... Puta.

—Vaya, este tipo no dice nada... —Dijo la portadora de las hojas cortas, sin dejar atrás su expresión burlona—. Es obvio que no tiene nada que decir... O eso, o está muerto de miedo. Venga, se supone que los de tu especie son bravos y fuertes... —Claro, también se estaba burlando de su pavor... Como las odiaba a ambas. Las mataría si pudiera... Pero se encontraba completamente a su merced.

Si tan solo esa misma zorra que sostenía la guadaña no le hubiera disparada con esa pistola que invoco... Ahora se encontraría corriendo en dirección a su salvación. ¡Oh destino desgraciado! No le quedaba más que aceptar que iba a morir. Guardo silencio, la guadaña se elevó más y esperando su final miró directamente a los pozos profundos que eran los ojos de su asesina.

Estos le devolvieron la mirada por unos segundos, dejándolo ver como estos cambiaban de color hasta teñirse de un profundo azul oscuro como el mismo cielo nocturno. Era el indicador.

El arma bajo y lo último que escucho fue la risa de una de las putas.

Al fin estaba muerto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los rayos del sol matinal caían sobre la ciudad, iluminando las calles con la misma intensidad de siempre. Se podían ver por las aceras como la gente caminaba tranquila de camino a sus trabajos o lugares de estudio, mientras que otros corrían lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieran ya que se les hacía tarde. Varios adolescentes se dirigían a un punto concreto, obviamente se trataba de su escuela secundaria. Aunque la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban apresurados gracias a haberse quedado dormidos, cada vez que pasaban por el punto de las puertas de entrada donde se encontraban dos muchachas... "Populares" entre los miembros de la institución, no podían evitar aminorar la marcha y pasar con cuidado... Era bien sabido que esas dos chicas eran heraldos de la perdición, y cada vez que asistían a clases había caos. Casi nunca se aparecían, nadie sabía dónde era que iban, pero podían asegurar de que ciertamente no querían verlas de nuevo.

Vale, no negaban que eran guapísimas. ¡Rayos! ¡Eran jodidamente sexys! Pero, los muchachos no eran tan idiotas y suicidas para intentarse ligar a una, Dios sabría lo que una de esas locas harían con ellos si tenían las agallas suficientes para hacer una osadía como esa. Las deseaban, no lo negaban. Pero el cerebro les recordaba que la belleza no valía sacrificarse tanto, mucho menos cuando podrían quedar castrados o bien muertos. ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso más de la mitad de los profesores les tenían pavor!

¿Y cómo no iban a temerles? La última vez que asistieron a clase, la profesora de física había salido huyendo despavorida del salón mientras gritaba que renunciaba. ¡Y eso que la señora tenía paciencia infinita! Sin duda, esas chicas eran demonios convertidos en mujeres. Mujeres extremadamente atractivas y sensuales... Pero demonios al fin y al cabo.

Y ninguno estaba lo suficientemente desquiciado para servirse en bandeja de plata y gritarles de esta forma "¡Mátenme!"; no, tenían cerebro y preferían mantenerse alejados. Una de las muchachas les miró de reojo, al instante los que le habían estado observando voltearon las vistas asustados.

La otra muchacha soltó una risa suave al notar las reacciones de pánico que habían soltado los chicos... Dios, los hombres podían ser de lo más estúpidos si se lo proponían. Miró de reojo su reloj de muñeca... Cinco minutos antes del toque de timbre, le alcanzaba el tiempo. Sin ningún descaro sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra, la cual la abrió para revelar que estaba llena de cigarrillos. Se llevó uno de los cilindros de tabaco a la boca para luego guardar la caja, tomar un encendedor del mismo bolsillo y prender el cigarro.

Su amiga la miró con una ceja arqueada... Nunca comprendería porque su compañera fumaba, si era por diversión o por alguna otra cosa... Antes, cuando aceptó el probar un cigarro que ella le ofreció, soltó un tosido fuerte y lagrimeó un poco. Jamás comprendería como era que la gente disfrutaba eso. La otra muchacha siempre le decía que era algo a lo que simplemente se tenía que acostumbrar... Pero tenía serias dudas sobre si lograría eso. Por eso mismo se negó a volver a fumar, ya de por sí la última vez le cogió un asco tremendo ahora lo odiaba más. Haciendo una mueca se apoyó en la pared mientras observaba a su amiga fumar sin descaro alguno. Una de las viejas amargadas pasó a su lado y tosió ante el humo del cigarro, rápidamente les lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo sonreír de lado a la muchacha.

Puede que les odiaran, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo les prohibía hacer algo en su contra. La viaja profesora de historia no les regañaba más desde la vez que su amiga le escupió en toda la cara diciendo que asco le daba el tan solo verla.

Sin duda, esas dos muchachas tenían a casi todo el colegio envuelto en sus manos. Eran libres de hacer lo que quieran, cuando quieran. Los profesores les temían, los alumnos les temían, sin duda el personal directivo les temía... No había absolutamente nadie que pueda controlar a ese par de revoltosas. La única razón por la cual seguían asistiendo a la escuela era porque el supervisor había logrado reunir el coraje para advertirles que si seguían salteándose clases tendrían que repetir curso... Y obviamente salió huyendo en cuanto les reveló la noticia. Idiota... ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todo el mundo estaba tan feliz de saber que no las verían de nuevo... Y ahora habían vuelto.

La escuela entera hubiera agradecido que ese par jamás volviera a poner un pie en un aula de clases, pero... Al parecer el destino no lo quería de esa forma. Maldita sea.

—Como que ya va siendo hora que acabes, ¿No lo crees? —La muchacha lanzó una mirada helada a su amiga, quien tan solo rodó los ojos ante lo dicho. Si hubiera sido otro ya estaría con los dientes regados por los suelos, más la única que podía decir algo como eso era su mejor amiga... Más bien su única amiga existente.

—Ya, ya, como tú digas... —Le contestó con diversión antes de tomar otra larga inhalación de su cigarro, para luego tirar la colilla al suelo y pisotearla. A decir verdad, la chica no fumaba por adicción o por necesidad; solo lo hacía por aburrimiento. Esa caja de cigarros era la misma que había comprado hace más de una semana, y el que acababa de fumar era el tercero. La única razón por la que fumaba era para matar el tiempo; no era una adicta, podía dejarlo cuando quiera. De todos modos ya se había acabado...

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Un minuto para el timbre. Las dos amigas compartieron una mirada de complicidad... Pronto se desataría el infierno.

—Tenemos clase de historia —Sonrió con cierto toque malvado que hizo reír a la otra chica.

La realidad es que ambas eran unas demonios, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

—Solo esperemos que la pobre vieja no sufra un infarto —Dijo, recordándole a ambas aquella oportunidad en la que provocaron que al profesor de ciencias le diera un ataque al corazón solo con su presencia. Tuvieron que sacarlo en una camilla, y actualmente se encontraba en coma.

—Dudo que suceda —La fémina aguanto la risa—. Ella no tiene antecedentes de problemas cardíacos, es más creó que es un roble fuerte. Por algo sigue viva al tener más de setenta, ¿No?

—Bueno, con todo el café que estuvo tomando últimamente diría que está a punto de quebrarse —Las dos revoltosas volvieron a reír... Si, la anciana había comenzado a beber café en cantidades exorbitantes, eso no podía ser para nada saludable.

—Entonces la clase de hoy sí que será muy interesante —Finiquitó divertida.

Los ojos de ambas muchachas brillaron burlones, planeando en sus mentes la broma que realizaran a la maestra; por otro lado, los estudiantes continuaban ingresando al edificio en silencio, lanzándoles de vez en cuando unas miradas de terror puro, y algunas llenas de curiosidad. ¿Qué estarían planeando esta vez ese dúo de demonios? Miedo les dio el solo imaginarlo, después de todo nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta las locuras que esas chifladas harían. No quedaba otra opción. Tendrían que esperar para saberlo, solo que imploraban que nada malo sucediese ese día… ¡Al diablo con eso! De nada valía implorar, esas mujeres hacían lo que se les venía en ganas, y nada ni nadie podía detenerlas cuando algo se les metía a la cabeza. Ni siquiera los propios profesores podían hacerles cambiar de decisión, y aquello era mucho que decir. Ya las habían regañado, castigado, expulsado… Y aun así sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas de siempre. Un caos completo. ¡Por algo les decían las demonios! Eran una pareja de mocosas rebeldes que parecían pandilleras salidas del reformatorio.

Los nuevos habían oído historias sorprendentes relacionadas con ambas, tantas que habían quedado en shock al no poder creer muchas de ellas. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Para quién sería fácil creer que ese dúo hizo explotar el aula de ciencias con un experimento? Nadie lo creía, sin embargo era verdad. Lo habían hecho, a sabiendas que ambas eran las alumnas con mejores notas académicas que SABÍAN muy bien que aquella combinación de químicos que hicieron podía provocar una desgracia. O mejor dicho, una explosión.

Y eso era lo que más sorprendía: Las dos rebeldes sin causa que adoran saltearse las clases y ponerle los pelos de punta a los maestros... También tenían las notas más altas de toda la escuela. No sabían cómo lo hacían, pero siempre poseían un conocimiento que parecía ser absoluto; desde las preguntas que los profesores lanzaban a la clase, hasta las respuestas de los exámenes en los cuales las dos siempre salían con puntuación perfecta. Cualquier persona normal inmediatamente pensaría que era más que obvio que las dos dementes hacían trampa... Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Simplemente lo sabían, y ya. No necesitaban estudiar, ni prestar atención en clase, ni tomar apuntes; ya tenían toda la información instalada en sus cabezas. Quién lo diría... Al oír de ellas, cualquiera diría que sus calificaciones estaban por los suelos y que habían repetido curso miles de veces ya sea por fracasar en los exámenes de manera estrepitosa o por haber cabreado a medio personal directivo. Pero no, jamás habían suspendido un examen, y nunca habían estado en el mismo salón más de una vez. Definitivamente era un misterio de lo más inquietante.

El sonido de la campana finalmente se hizo presente, provocando que casi todos los alumnos tragaran saliva nerviosos mientras un escalofrío recorría sus espaldas... Se hicieron a un lado inmediatamente, dejando que las dos rebeldes levantaran sus mochilas y caminaran hacia la entrada con sonrisas de complicidad... Oh, dios, tenían algo en mente, y definitivamente no era nada bueno. Algunos se pusieron a rezar en silencio, rogando que no sufrieran daños colaterales de lo que sea que estaban planeando esas dos psicópatas en entrenamiento. Nunca paraban de impresionar con sus jugarretas; cada vez que se hacían presentes algún profesor terminaba renunciando, hospitalizado o traumatizado.

Y tenían el presentimiento que en esta ocasión, el resultado sería el mismo.

Las dos vándalas cruzaron el pasillo, y muchos hombres no pudieron evitar relamerse los labios al verlas caminar. Una con un paso seguro, firme y autoritario; pero al mismo tiempo indicaba pura seducción por lo bajo, fiereza y carácter. El de la otra joven… Cristo, su caminar debería ser prohibido para la sanidad mental de los varones. Tal cual gata, daba pasos suaves y femeninos; no obstante, al mismo tiempo eran sensuales, elegantes y tan rítmicos que parecía como si bailara con cada uno. Claro, no era tampoco en lo único que se fijaban. También se fijaban en lo alta que era esa falda, la cual dejaba apreciar el delicioso par de piernas perfectamente torneadas que la muchacha poseía…

Los chicos suspiraron, tan solo se las podían comer con los ojos y soñar con ellas porque nunca las tendrían en la realidad. Eran peligrosas estrellas inalcanzables que solo algún afortunado las obtendría.

Aunque esto último lo dudaban enormemente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dejo su taza llena de café instantáneo en su escritorio, cerca de los libros que momentos antes coloco a su llegada reciente al salón de clases. Últimamente había obtenido el mal habitó de beber al menos cuatro tazas de ese líquido oscuro de forma diaria, pudiéndosele llamar ya un vicio que no podía quitarse encima. De cierta forma le desagradaba bastante, en su vida había bebido tanta cafeína; sin embargo, con las revisiones de tareas y la pronta llegada de los exámenes necesito mantenerse despierta por más tiempo del debido… ¡Estúpidos exámenes de mitad de año! Por eso mismo odiaba esas épocas; los alumnos decían que los maestros amaban hacer pruebas complicadas para intentar hacerles reprobar… ¡Ja! Como si les importara a ellos, por el contrario. Los maestros detestaban tener que pasarse horas y horas haciendo malditos exámenes que al final de todas formas ni contestaban bien. Era un desperdicio de tiempo, ni siquiera la mitad de estos niñatos les escuchaban.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios resecos al echar una ojeada a los mocosos endemoniados que le daban dolor de cabeza, los cuales actualmente estaban concentrados en cualquier cosa, menos en ella. En estos instantes, detestaba haber tenido que elegir "Educación" como carrera a seguir... ¡Valía más arquitectura que esta porquería! Bien le dijo su hermana: "_Los adolescentes son un infierno Azumi, mejor elije otra carrera_", pero NO. Fue terca y cabezota, ahora comprendía que su hermana mayor tuvo toda la razón.

Maldita estupidez.

Y ahora lo estaba pagando caro. El que estaba en frente suyo era, probablemente, el peor grupo de todo el instituto. Las notas en general eran bajísimas, los alumnos eran distraídos, con suerte se acordaban de llevar sus libros... Estos niñatos no tenían ninguna esperanza, lo más probable era que la gran mayoría terminara trabajando en un restaurante de comida rápida, o en el peor de los casos pidiendo monedas en los semáforos. Y eso era sin mencionarlas a... "ELLAS". El temido dúo de revoltosas, las cuales había visto esa misma mañana... Las detestaba a ambas, no tenían ningún tipo de consideración por las reglas de la institución o por mantener una conducta aceptable. ¡Por dios, ni siquiera se molestaban en asistir a las clases! ¡La última vez que habían puesto un pie en la escuela había sido hace casi un mes! Las veces que las había visto en persona se las podía contar con una sola mano, y todas eran un auténtico infierno. Esas dos muchachas eran probablemente las señoritas más maleducadas, inadaptadas y rebeldes que jamás había conocido. No eran más que un par de mocosas insolentes que disfrutaban con hacerle perder los estribos... No solo estaba el pequeño incidente de hace minutos donde una de ellas, además de estar FUMANDO en el sector escolar, también tuvo el descaro de exhalarle el humo en la cara; también estaba aquella vez donde esa misma niñata le escupió en la cara y le dijo que le daba asco el solo verla... Repugnante. De verdad repugnante.

Miró con el ceño fruncido al par de asientos vacíos en el fondo del salón que se supone pertenecían a esas dos... Otro suspiro se le escapó. ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle justo en ese salón? De verdad, cualquier clase sería mejor que esa. No solo por la presencia de las chicas más temidas de la escuela. ¡Todos sus alumnos eran unos idiotas!

Sería más sencillo educar a una manada de perros, que a estos mocosos estúpidos que a las justas y lograban obtener una calificación mínima en algún examen. ¡Arquitectura, arquitectura, arquitectura! Esa debió haber sido su profesión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya tenía cincuenta y dos años, así que solo le quedaba aguantarse un para de años más para jubilarse. Así que aguantarse sea dicho. Lo bueno al menos es que el dúo de vándalas malcriadas no estaban presentes en la estancia, era el único alivio que tenía. Ya conocía muy bien a esas niñas, seguramente se iban a saltear las clases y llegar casi al final.

Bueno, eso significaba que la clase transcurriría sin problema alguno.

Tomando su libreta en mano empezó a pasar lista de los alumnos presentes, iniciando primero con el joven Aihara, quien al menos era un alumno... Algo decente. Fue así como continúo nombrando a los alumnos, quienes entre adormilados y fastidiados levantaron la mano en acto de presencia silencioso. Fue entonces cuando llegó al nombre que más temía. El nombre de una de las vándalas que de seguro ni estaría presente.

—Daidouji Hikari —Pronunció aquel nombre con molestia.

—Presente —...Se le heló la sangre al oír esa confirmación. Incrédula, levantó de golpe la mirada y la dirigió hacia los asientos que se supone deberían estar vacíos... ¡Mierda, ahí estaban! ¡¿En qué momento entraron al salón?! Los demás estudiantes estaban igual de confundidos que ella... Nadie las vio entrar. Ahí se encontraban esas dos malcriadas, con sus típicas sonrisas burlonas y sus expresiones de "Te vamos a joder la vida, y lo vamos a disfrutar". Bueno, adiós a toda esperanza de una mañana tranquila...

Hikari Daidouji... Maldita mocosa. ¿Qué se puede decir de ella? Bueno, para empezar la chica poseía unos cabellos largos de color azabache, como una noche sin estrellas, que caían como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Laceo al inicio y ondulado al final, su pelo finalizaba a la altura de sus muslos; mientras, un flequillo peinado hacia un lado de su rostro le daba cierta dulzura. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, tanto que parecía un ángel... Cosa que definitivamente no era. Su nariz era pequeña, achatada y respingona. Sus labios, de un tono rojizo, eran suaves, llenos y apetecibles a la vista. Pero lo que definitivamente llamaba más la atención hacia ella, eran sus ojos. Eran de un color plateado, definitivamente exótico y nada común. Su piel era color porcelana, pálido y parecía tan frágil que se rompería con una simple brisa. Su estatura era media, su figura fina y esbelta, acompañada de unas bonitas curvas. Sus pechos eran dotados y redondos, teniendo el tamaño indicado para su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas eran largas, esbeltas y bien torneadas que acaban en unos pequeños y delicados pies.

Definitivamente el tipo de mujer por el cual un montón de chicos babearían... Y ese uniforme modificado de manera ilícita no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su falda estaba más levantada de lo normal, si estuviera solo unas cuantas pulgadas más arriba hasta se podría ver su ropa interior. Su blusa estaba mal abotonada, los dos botones superiores desabrochados, su corbata rosa bastante floja y sobre esto llevaba una chaqueta de cuero; sin mencionar que tampoco llevaba los zapatos de la escuela, prefiriendo utilizar en su lugar unas botas negras.

La profesora formó una mueca de disgusto... Como detestaba el ver como las malcriadas del demonio rompían todas las reglas de la escuela como si nada. Asqueada, se vio forzada a leer el nombre que le seguía.

—Izayoi Sakuya —Ni se molestó en ocultar su disgusto al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Presente, mi estimada y más querida vejestorio andante —Si, esa era la niña a la que más odiaba. Fulminó con la mirada a la niñata grosera esa, quien en respuesta solo ensancho su sonrisa en señal de "Hora del show de joder a la maestra Saito".

Era cierto que le desagradaba demasiado Hikari Daidouji, pero el record, se lo llevaba a Sakuya Izayoi... Esa demonio desgraciada. ¿Qué podía decir de esta chiquilla malcriada? Lo principal... Su aspecto de vándala-princesa. Su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, bastante laceó que caía por sus hombros hasta finalizar casi en su cintura, con unas puntas teñidas en rojo (Rebeldía pura sin duda). Tenía los ojos grandes, rojos como la sangre y que le resaltan mucho a la hora de hacer expresiones faciales. Su tez era blanca, bastante pálida a decir verdad... Claro, no al grado de parecer un cadáver andante. Su rostro era digno del de una princesa. Sus cejas eran rectas y su boca algo pequeña y estrecha. Todos esos rasgos combinados le daban una mirada penetrante tan poderosa, que hasta el más valiente de los hombres se encogería al verla. Mientras su cuerpo tenía todos los rasgos bien desarrollados que provocaban que los hombres se le quedaran mirando como idiotas... Y faltaba su uniforme, o lo que se suponía era un uniforme.

Porque sin duda eso… No podía llamarse uniforma. ¿Era legal si quiera? Nadie lo creía, absolutamente NADIE. Llevaba la blusa mal abotonada, con las mangas subidas. Su falda al menos era larga... Aunque en exceso, tanto así que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Y ni que hablar de la maldita chaqueta roja con capucha que jamás abandonaba...

Genial. Estaban ambas aquí, así que no quedaba más que implorar a los cielos que no le jodieran la vida.

Se notaba que no solo era la profesora la única que había entrado en pánico... Los demás alumnos también. La gran mayoría tragó saliva con nervios mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a mirar al frente, sin atreverse a girarse para observar a las vándalas... Sabían que su presencia era una MUY mala señal. Todavía no se les había olvidado el incidente del laboratorio de ciencias, o de aquella vez en la que habían logrado inundar toda la escuela... Donde iban esas dos, el caos las seguía. Era más que obvio que tenían un plan en mente... Un plan en donde más de uno saldría perjudicado.

—¿Por qué nos mira de esa forma sensei? —La pregunta de Hikari fue hecha con inocencia, fingida obviamente porque esa niña tenía de todo menos "inocencia". Los pozos plateados le miraban entretenidos, mostrando a los presentes cuanta diversión la muchacha sacaba en espantar a todos.

—¿De verdad se alegra tanto de vernos? Hace cuanto que no venimos... ¿Un mes? —Preguntó Sakuya con curiosidad pura... ¡Ja! Sí, claro, obviamente estaban esperando para poner su plan en marcha... ¿Quién demonios se alegraría de ver a esa bestia cerca suyo? En los ojos rojos también se notaba el sadismo presente en los de su amiga y compañera... Lo que sea que tengan en mente definitivamente sería espantoso.

—¡Oh! Cuanta felicidad siento al saber que la sensei esta contentan que estemos aquí —Una sonrisa adorable surco el rostro de la morena, una que sin querer hizo ruborizar las mejillas de los muchachos presentes. Las féminas, en cambio, cerraron sus manos en puños enojadas al saber cuánto efecto tenía esa estúpida en los chicos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa la condenada?

—Lo sé ¿Verdad? —La castaña agregó mientras ambas rebeldes se tomaban de las manos y sonreían. Para ser un par de mocosas insolentes, sí que sabían pretender que eran inocentes... Aunque ya casi nadie se tragaba ese cuento, solo los chicos que caían rendidos ante ellas por su belleza. Una vena se hinchó en el cuello de la profesora... Ahora de repente ella era la mala del cuento.

¡Malditas fueran! Apretó fuertemente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos aguantando las ganas de decirle que se dejaran de sus estúpidos jueguitos, pero en su lugar prefirió callar y continuar pasando la lista de alumnos. Eventualmente las miradas que estaban tan concentradas en ellas se volvieron a girar al frente de la clase para prestar atención a la profesora... Y las sonrisas inocentes en ambos rostros desaparecieron, siendo reemplazadas por expresiones de sadismo y diversión. Oh, lo que les espera...

Esta sería la broma del siglo, una de las mejores que habrían tenido la oportunidad de realizar. La morena lanzó una mirada cómplice a su mejor amiga, quien en respuesta sonrió diciendo que faltaba poco.

La profesora finalmente terminó de pasar lista, y después de dedicarles una última mirada de desconfianza a las dos traviesas que se sentaban al fondo del curso, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a escribir algo en la pizarra. Ahí estaba, la oportunidad que tanto esperaban. Era hora de... "Soltar a la bestia". Bueno, aunque en realidad no era una bestia, no, para nada. El pequeño visitante era en realidad una criatura que cualquier chica consideraría jodidamente adorable, algo así como **Mokona Modoki (1)**, solo que esta pequeña criatura no era un conejo y no tenía la rara gema en su frente. Es más, ni siquiera podría considerarse un roedor; al contrario… Era otra clase de criatura (Condenadamente mona).

Hikari lanzo un guiño a su mejor amiga, la cual se aguantaba la risa, antes que abriera su bolso y diera pase libre a su "bestia sanguinaria/cosa adorable". ¡Bueno, hora de la acción! La morena tosió suavemente, indicando que ya podía empezar el espectáculo.

Y fue cuando la criatura salió.

Era pequeña, del tamaño de un chihuahua aproximadamente y con la fisionomía que hacía recordar a la de un zorro ártico. Su hocico era pequeño, algo alargado y que terminaba con una naricita de color rosa suave; las patas eran cortas y delgadas, las cuales poseían almohadillas rosadas y garritas filudas que darían fuertes arañones o hasta cortes dolorosos. Tenía orejas puntiagudas con un sentido de la audición muy desarrollado, muy capaces seguro hasta de escuchar el sonido de las gotas del agua al caer. Peludo como un gato persa, el espeso pelaje era de una tonalidad bastante blanca. ¡Vaya! Incluso cualquiera se atrevería a decir que la nieve parecía un color sucio comparado a aquel pelo de ese… ¿Zorrito? ¡Si! En definitiva era igualito a un zorro; sin embargo, había algo que sobresalía más y aquello eran sus ojos. Bastante grandes y de un bonito tono azul parecido al cielo mismo, estaban llenos de pura travesura y malicia.

Malicia que estaba a punto de usar para ayudar a estas dos muchachitas. La criatura alzo la cabeza, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de Hikari. Esta sonrío al verle y mirando de reojo al salón tan solo asintió suavemente.

—Hazlo —La voz de la morena sonó tan bajito que nadie le escucho, o CASI nadie. Porque ese pequeño zorrito sí que le oyó fuerte y claro.

El pequeño animalito asintió y comenzó a colocar sus patas fuera del bolso lentamente para luego estirarse, en señal de que se estaba preparando para la función. Su "Dueña" le había estado entrenando para ese momento durante semanas, era más que obvio que no la defraudaría para nada… Se encargaría de que esté orgullosa de él. Con el cuerpo agachado se escabulló por debajo de los asientos, con cuidado de no tocar las piernas de ningún otro estudiante mientras… Cambiaba de forma. ¿Qué forma estaba tomando el zorrito? Oh, la de un pequeño reptil escamoso, sin extremidades que se trasladaba reptándose y medía cerca de medio metro… ¿Sabes de que hablo?

Si, se había convertido en una jodida serpiente. Una serpiente que en ese mismo momento se deslizaba por debajo de los bancos y asientos con cuidado, mientras las dos revoltosas de turno le observaban con sonrisas enormes. Definitivamente esa era la broma del siglo… En cuanto llegó al frente del salón soltó el siseo que era tan característico de ese animal, causando que la gran mayoría de los jóvenes, quienes estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos, dirigieran la mirada al reptil… Y claro, un chillido femenino no se tardó en aparecer al mismo tiempo que los humanos entraban en pánico. Las dos vándalas del fondo solo rieron mientras colocaban sus piernas encima de sus escritorios, claramente disfrutando del espectáculo y de la cara de horror de la vieja amargada que se hacía llamar su profesora.

Los adolescentes estaban a punto de subirse a los escritorios con tal de alejarse del bicho ese, quien los observaba de manera amenazadora y siseaba para aumentar el miedo en sus mentes. Definitivamente era la broma del siglo…

El reptil serpenteó nuevamente antes que… Mostrará los colmillos enormes, lo cual fue el detonador.

De inmediato los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo del salón, sin importarles dejar sus pertenencias atrás. La vieja amargada cayó a los suelos desmayada, al parecer en definitiva no pudo aguantar demasiado tanto drama y terror; las dos vándalas se miraron y chocaron las palmas antes que estallaran en carcajadas. ¡Joder! Eso había sido espectacular, en definitiva acababan de batir su record en bromas, siendo esta la que superaba a cualquiera que en el pasado hubieran realizado. ¿Una serpiente en el salón de clases? Lo mejor de lo mejor. Debían agradecer a ese documental de serpientes que pasaron en Discovery hace dos meses atrás, en verdad fue una fuente de ideas espectacular.

Hikari paro de reír al fin, negando con la cabeza se acercó hasta la "malvada" serpiente y le dio una dulce caricia en la cabeza. Esta al sentir el cálido contacto sonrío y se removió buscando más de esas caricias haciendo soltar una risa a la morena.

—Haz estado genial Kokoro, en definitiva genial —Alabo la muchacha con dulzura. La serpiente al instante cambio de forma, obteniendo la del pequeño zorro quien movía su peluda cola más que alegre de oír aquella felicitación.

La castaña, mientras tanto, ignoró al animal peludo para dirigirse a la vieja amargada que yacía en el suelo. Aunque Kokoro solía acceder a ayudarla cada vez que planeaba una broma, casi siempre la gran guerra de jugarretas se libraba entre ellas dos. Mujer contra animal, si, parecía algo sacado de un programa de televisión, pero era la pura verdad. Esas dos solían jugarse broma tras broma, cada una peor que la anterior… Y les encantaba, bien dicen que la rivalidad fomenta la amistad.

Sakuya se puso de cuclillas junto a la anciana inconsciente y posó su mano sobre su muñeca para comprobar su pulso sanguíneo. Formó una sonrisa enorme cuando notó que no había nada de movimiento en las venas de la señora mayor, al igual que esta no estaba respirando.

—Paro cardíaco. Lo logramos de nuevo. —Afirmó con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras su amiga hacía un signo de victoria junto al zorro. Si, otro infarto más… No se cansaban de hacerlo, todos los profesores que intentaban hacerles frente siempre, repito, siempre terminaban perdiendo. Pero claro, no podían dejarla en ese estado tan deplorable, por lo cual la de orbes rojos tuvo la amabilidad de darle un fuerte golpe en el centro del pecho. La mujer despertó rápidamente, soltó un estertor y volvió a perder la consciencia de igual forma en que la recuperó, esta vez su corazón latiendo nuevamente.

—Eres tan perra… Eso fue cruel Sakuya —Se burló Hikari divertida. A su lado el zorro rodo los ojos y se acurruco más entre sus brazos, dado que su amorosa dueña la había cargado en recompensa por haber hecho tremendo trabajo. ¡Aunque merecía más! Obviamente luego su dueña le alimentaría muy bien por haber cumplido sus expectativas y de paso también le dejaría hacer una broma a la gótica esa que era Sakuya. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Cruel? —Los ojos rojos le miraron suspicaces—. ¿Me llamas cruel a mí cuando fuiste tú la que tuvo la idea de darle el paro a esta mujer? ¡Pero si serás bastarda, Hikari! —La morena soltó una carcajada y brindo una sonrisita inocente que cualquiera se tragaría menos su mejor amiga.

—Vale, vale... Sabes que bromeo idiota —Dijo sonriente la de ojos plateados—. Ahora, por si te habrás dado cuenta… Ya se acabaron las clases.

Sonrisas burlonas surcaron los rostros de ambas. ¡Mira que era cierto! No había alumnos, la maestra estaba desmayada, eso las dejaba completamente libres ese día.

—¿Tomamos un helado de camino a casa? —Pregunto Hikari tomado su bolso. Kokoro entre sus brazos se trepo antes de fijarse al hombro de la muchacha y mirar curiosa a Sakuya.

—Para mí suena bien —Contesto cogiendo sus propias pertenencias cuando frunció el ceño y bufo. ¡Rayos! Se estaban olvidando de ciertas personitas… —Bueno, supongo que no dolerá que vengan con nosotras… —Comentó divertida mirando el brazalete de oro que tenía en su muñeca izquierda y suspirando. Claro, por si no fuera obvio: Esa cosa en realidad no era un brazalete. Era algo mucho más importante—. ¿Qué dices, Yasuo? ¿Quieres ir por helado?

Entonces el brazalete se desprendió del brazo de la castaña por su cuenta, para luego comenzar a brillar y cambiar de forma de la misma manera que lo había hecho el zorro hace minutos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de este el brazalete comenzó a tomar una forma humana. Una forma masculina, más precisamente.

Y cuando su transformación se completó… Cristo, se te perdona si piensas que ese sujeto era un Dios. Tenía un cabello algo desmarañado y con una tonalidad bastante curiosa: Rubio grisáceo, pero que de todas formas le hacía lucir muy bien. Tenía unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda y que poseían un brillo amistoso y travieso al mismo tiempo, definitivamente unos orbes muy atractivos. Y ni me hables de su rostro, porque sí que era digno de un ser celestial con facciones muy atractivas: Una nariz fina, combinado con unos labios sensuales que definitivamente cualquier mujer moriría por devorar con pasión. Poseía cejas medianamente delgadas y un cuerpo atlético y simplemente muy bien formado, con unos músculos que volverían loca a una fémina con facilidad. Si, un hombre que llamaba la atención fácilmente.

—Me parece bien —Dijo el joven llamado Yasuo con una sonrisa amistosa— Hola, Hikari. Hola, Kokoro.

La morena sonrió al verle, mientras que el zorro tan solo movió la cola de forma amistosa. Nunca se cansaba de ver al chico que le caía medianamente decente, aparte de su dueña claro está.

—Hola Yasuo —Saludo la muchacha divertida, su sonrisa ensanchándose al mirar al rubio—. Al parecer más y más personas se unen a nuestro helado, ahora debo llamar a mis propios chicos —Soltó otra risa cuando lanzo una mirada a los anillos de plata y oro que traía puestos—. Venga chicos, salid antes que me arrepienta de pagarles el helado.

Ambos anillos se desprendieron de los frágiles dedos de la muchacha por si solos, seguidamente resplandecieron y cambiaron su forma a una humana. Dos chicos, eso es lo que eran.

Pero dos chicos… Mierda, el dúo era endemoniadamente ardiente y perfecto. El primero era un muchacho de cabellos ondulados y algo largos, los cuales le llegaban hasta la barbilla; la tonalidad era un poco fuera de lo normal, tal vez debido a que eran albinos. Tenía un par de hermosos ojos color oro, portadores de un brillo travieso y arrogante. Y su rostro… ¡Uf! Tan solo se podía decir que era celestial y bellísimo, sus facciones era sensuales como varoniles: nariz aguileña, pómulos marcados y unos labios carnosos bastante deseables. Su físico era puramente atlético, músculos tonificados envidiables y su altura dejaría a muchos chicos como enanos comparándose a este Dios. Era un hecho, este albino era un tío que volvería locas a las mujeres; sin embargo, el otro muchacho no se quedaba atrás. ¡Para nada! ¡Era otro Dios!

Con unos ojos de llamativa tonalidad coral, el chico sobresalía entre muchos tal vez porque poseía un brillo temperamental y agresivo. Tenía el cabello de un flamante rojo carmesí algo largo, llegándole a la altura del cuello y levemente ondulado. Su rostro era bello, conformado por facciones atractivas y llamativas; tenía la nariz bien perfilada junto a unos labios llenos y sensuales. En cuanto a su cuerpo… No se quedaba atrás con ninguno de los otros dos varones presentes, es más, tenía un físico tan bien ejercitado que parecía más trabajado que el de Yasuo y el guapo albino. Joder, un trío de hombres que cualquier mujer quisiera en su vida como en su cama.

Solo que aún no dejaba de sorprender el hecho que… Hubieran surgido de un par de anillos y un brazalete. ¡¿Cómo demonios aquello fue posible?! Es decir, eso era algo completamente anormal y más allá de lo natural. Y si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que hace unos momentos ese pequeño zorro hubiera tomado la forma de una serpiente… ¡Un momento! ¿De dónde salió ese animal? ¿Era siquiera legal que estuviera ahí, como propiedad de la muchacha? ¿Y cómo pudo hacer lo del cambio de forma? ¿Era una criatura de este mundo? ¿Un fantasma, un hada o tal vez un mago transformado en zorro como en las películas?

Esas y otras miles de preguntas podrían surgir si alguien hubiera visto aquella escena. Pero, ¿Alguna de ellas contestaba la realidad de las cosas? No, porque la verdad era muy diferente a lo que cualquiera podría creer. ¿Y cuál era esta? Una sencilla: esas criaturas solo era nada más y nada menos que demonios.

¿Demonios? Vale, aquello podía oír como muy de película de terror; sin embargo, eso es lo que eran. Los demonios tradicionales que nosotros pensamos que existen son hijos de Lucifer, criaturas malignas que nacieron del mal y bla, bla, bla… ¡Pero eso no es verdad! Bueno, hay partes que son realidad y otras que son pura mentira. En primera, los demonios no descienden del ángel caído que intento igualar a Dios. Así que, eso es falso. Los demonios nacieron junto al universo, porque como existe la luz debe existir también la oscuridad, ¿No? Por supuesto. Lo malo y lo bueno, la oscuridad y la luz, el ying y el yang. Uno no puede existir sin el otro, porque juntos coexisten conformando lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. El mundo. Y eso es lo que son esas criaturas "malignas", son el ying… Como también el yang.

Vale, no se comprende muy bien porque los demonios son tanto "Ying" como el "Yang"; pero esto se comprenderá cuando se diga que existen los conocidos demonios malos, ADEMÁS de que también existen los demonios buenos. ¿Imposible de creer? Si, más es la pura verdad. Los demonios malos son conocidos por el apelativo "Akuma" mientras que los demonios buenos son denominados "Akuryo". Son dos subespecies claramente distintas, principalmente porque los Akuma tienen como manía tragarse las almas de los humanos cada vez que se escapan del infierno. Grave problema. Ellos solo consumen y matan sin impórtales nada más, lo que conlleva a que la raza humana este en un severo peligro dejándolos al borde de la extinción sino se solucionaba aquel problema y… Como se esperaba eso no podía seguir. El infierno tenía como prisioneros a cientos de demonios (Fueran buenos o malos, no importaba. Todos convivían juntos), los Akuma aprovechaban los momentos en que los portales al mundo humano se abrían y dejaban plazo a que muchos se escaparan para hacer sus destrozos; los Akuryo se cansaron, no querían más destrucción. ¡El mundo no merecía aquello, ni tampoco los humanos! Debía haber una forma de ayudar, una que pudiera ser la solución.

Y esta fue hallada cuando un Akuryo escucho el grito de venganza que pego un hombre justo cuando los demonios asesinaron a su familia y lo dejaron al borde de la muerte. Fuerte, inteligente y audaz, aquel hombre era digno de seguir con vida, o al menos la merecía en lugar de que lo hayan dejado en aquel lastimoso estado para que muriese solo. Fue nobleza, o tal vez ganas de querer dar una segunda oportunidad al humano… Lo que fuera, lo que sucedió después fue el inicio de todo. Nació el primer cazador de demonios.

Bastante irónico, es decir, si ese cazador nació fue porque un demonio pacto con él… Bueno, lo importante es que surgió para eliminar a los devoradores de almas y carne. Pero claro, un solo cazador no era suficiente… Eran solo dos contra el mundo entero ¿Qué oportunidades tenían? Casi ninguna, eso estaba más que claro. Necesitaban ayuda… Ayuda que pronto llegaría.

Con el paso del tiempo, más y más Akuryo se unieron a la indignación del primero que escapó y decidieron seguir su ejemplo: Buscar a humanos dignos y pactar con ellos, para así unir fuerzas y enfrentar a los Akuma que azotaban el mundo. De esa forma nacieron los cazadores de demonios, una orden que se dedica a proteger el mundo de las bestias del infierno que intenten sembrar el caos y la desolación. Humanos y demonios trabajando codo a codo, unidos en su intento de detener a los seres de la oscuridad. Si, parecerá algo sacado de una leyenda o algo, pero esas criaturas de verdad existen. Están viviendo debajo de tus narices.

Ahora… ¿De qué forma apoyan los Akuryo a los humanos? Simple: Como ya se vio antes, son capaces de cambiar de forma, normalmente prefieren convertirse en accesorios para poder mantenerse ocultos… Pero eso no es todo, también pueden convertirse en armas especiales. Espadas, armas de fuego, arcos, flechas, hojas cortas… Tu solo nómbralo, un Akuryo puede convertirse en eso. Claro que ellos también se encargan de ayudar al humano con el que hicieron pacto a entrenarse, tanto física como mentalmente. Los cazadores suelen tener reflejos agudizados, velocidades incomparables y claro, son mucho más fuertes físicamente. Normalmente suelen salir de caza durante las noches, donde los Akuma salen sin temor a ser vistos por personas corrientes y las pocas que hay suelen ser presas fáciles.

En aquellos momentos, la cacería inicia. Akuma contra cazador, o los "Hunters" como suelen llamarse. Y es así como la paz se ha conllevado hasta ahora… O un intento de paz, los demonios siguen escapando y es por eso que más Hunters tienen que nacer.

Un buen ejemplo de Hunters eran Hikari y Sakuya, ambas muchachas dos jóvenes que saborearon la muerte y pactaron con tal de regresar. Sus Akuryo fueron entregados, y las convirtieron en cazadoras. Cada una llevando la insignia del contrato en su cuerpo, aunque ese ya es otro tema del cual nunca hablan.

Lo único que se puede decir es que la insignia es una mariposa, ¿Raro símbolo para un demonio pactando con un humano? Mucho, pero nadie sabe la razón de ese sello, ni siquiera los propios demonios.

—¿Helado? —El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja ante eso. En cambio el albino sonrió radiante al oír aquella palabra.

—Ya sabes querido Ayato —Comento el otro muchacho apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro del pelirrojo—. Es ese postre frío y que se derrite en tu boca que venden en cualquier lugar y… —Fue interrumpido como empujado por el muchacho.

—¡Sé que mierda es el helado! ¡Maldición Yami, como te gusta joder! —Gruño al que llamaron Ayato.

Sakuya soltó una carcajada divertida al ver a los dos chicos, de verdad nunca se cansaba de verlos discutir. Los dos compañeros de su mejor amiga eran una fuente interminable de diversión, desde sus peleas por cualquier tontería hasta los puñetazos al aire que se daban sin razón alguna… Si, cada vez que se aparecían la castaña pensaba que era un show de comedia o algo, no había una sola oportunidad en que no se divirtiera observando sus peleas.

—Ustedes nunca van a cambiar —Comentó entre risas la joven de orbes rojos mientras observaba a los dos muchachos como si fueran payasos. Yasuo solo observó con una sonrisa divertida y con los brazos cruzados, admitía que él también se divertía viendo las estupideces que podían llegar a hacer los otros dos muchachos—. Bueno, ya que estamos todos… ¿Nos vamos? Porque les aseguro que no quiero estar aquí cuando la vieja amargada despierte, sus sermones me dan sueño —. Comentó soltando un bostezo falso y dirigiendo la mirada a la anciana que seguía inconsciente en el piso gracias a su jugarreta de hace rato.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, en verdad Sakuya nunca cambiaría. ¿Dónde quedaba la compasión por la pobre anciana? ¡Ja! Ese era un buen chiste, ni ella misma la tenía así que no hablaba. La mujer estaba viva -Al menos- eso era lo que importaba.

—Jodida zorra cabrona que eres —Sentenció la morena caminando en dirección a la puerta cuando lanzo su bolso a Yami. Este frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja a la muchacha.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me das tu bolso rosa? —Inquirió el albino moviendo el objeto como si se tratara de alguna extraña criatura. Hikari puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que esa pregunta tenía una muy obvia respuesta. ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decirle al darle su bolso? Ayato sonrió burlón, menudo idiota que era su amigo.

—¿No es obvio? Hoy la llevas queridísimo Yami —Contesto la joven burlona. Los ojos dorados se abrieron horrorizados y rápidamente negó con la cabeza en frenesí, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que un maremoto se aproximaba al lugar.

—¡¿Es que estás loca?! —Señalo escandalizado la bolsa. Rosada por completo, tenía motas blancas y un listón del mismo tono decorando la parte inferior. Si, algo bastante femenino y que le gustaba mucho a la dueña—. ¡Creerán que bateo para el otro equipo si me ven con…! —Sus ojos brillaron espantados de verdad al ver el objeto— Con esta… _cosa_.

¿Enserio? La morena casi rio al ver la expresión de sencillo pánico que tenía el hombre, y todo por una simple bolsa. ¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? Tremendo tío acobardado por llevar un simple bolso rosado y con listones, ahora sí que lo había visto todo. Aún lado Sakuya y los otros dos jóvenes se aguantaban la risa al ver tremendo drama que estaba haciendo el albino. Y todo por una maldita bolsa rosa… Que niño.

—Ya deja de quejarte, idiota —Murmuró la castaña entre risas y carcajadas mientras que el albino la fulminaba con la mirada. Absolutamente nadie era la excepción a las bromas de Sakuya, ni siquiera ese guapísimo muchacho—. Venga, no dices nada cuando te toca llevar mi bolsa.

—Tal vez porque tu bolsa no me hace parecer que me gustan los de mi propio sexo —Respondió Yami rodando los ojos. La bolsa de Sakuya en cuestión era de un sencillo color negro sin ningún tipo de adorno, solo un patrón de rayas blancas y en el centro las letras "NIИ" (2) Bordadas encima. Sakuya tenía un muy extraño sentido de la moda, eso no lo puede negar ni ella…

—Ya deja de quejarte, es una bolsa bonita. —La muchacha de orbes rojos volvió a reír mientras se paraba junto a su mejor amiga y confidente, mirando a su "Esclavo" con burla. Si, por si todavía había dudas: Les gustaba aprovecharse de él—. Es más… Yami, sé un encanto y lleva la mía también ya que estás.

Al decir esas palabras, la castaña le tiró su propia bolsa que el albino se vio forzado a atrapar. Él solo suspiró con molestia, odiaba cuando le usaban como mula de carga… Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que lo sacaban le lanzaban las bolsas para que él se hiciera cargo de ellas. Joder, ¡Vamos! También estaban Yasuo y Ayato, ¿Por qué no los atormentaban también a ellos? De repente sintió como que había demasiada preferencia.

Lanzó una mirada suplicante al dúo, quien al verle tanto solo se hicieron los desentendidos y se largaron junto a ambas muchachas. ¡Hijos de puta malagradecidos! ¡Traidores! Mira que abandonarle cuando tenía que cargarse con todo solo. Bueno, en realidad no pesaba nada para él, pero el punto es que… ¡No quería cargar la bolsa rosa! Miro de soslayo a Yasuo y antes que este hiciera algo se la lanzó, el rubio sin poder evitarlo la tuvo que tomar entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del albino, mientras que el rubio abría la boca intentando quejarse acerca de esta trampa.

—¿Quieres que TU Hikari se entristezca porque nadie carga su bolsa? —Pregunto Yami resaltando aquel "Tu". Las mejillas de Yasuo enrojecieron al instante, menudo bastardo que podía ser el de ojos dorados a veces.

Jamás comprendería como fue que el molesto albino se llegó a dar cuenta de su secreto… Un secreto bastante obvio: Desde hace tiempo que había comenzado a sentir… Algo por la morena. Algo que no sabía si era correspondido o no. Y claro, Yami no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad para fastidiar al rubio. Maldito bastardo, eso era un golpe bajo… Pero claro, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Después de todo, Yasuo también sabía que Yami tenía su propio secreto…

—Venga, pero no levantas ninguna objeción para llevar la bolsa de Sakuya ¿No? —Preguntó con una ceja arqueada, y ahora fue el turno del albino para ruborizarse y cabrearse. Le había pagado con la misma moneda, él sabía bien que Yami sentía lo mismo por la castaña de orbes rojos—. Pero bueno, no me quejo para nada… Vale, yo llevo la bolsa de Hikari, no tengo problema —. Terminó con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón de clases con cuidado de no pisar a la todavía inconsciente profesora.

Yami suspiró para luego observar la bolsa negra con rayas que estaba cargando, y suspiró… De todas formas había terminado en una situación humillante, como mula de carga para Sakuya. Aunque claro… Eso no le molestaba TANTO como cargar la bolsa extremadamente femenina de Hikari. Volvió a suspirar antes de salir del salón, tratando de alcanzar al resto del grupo.

—Muchas gracias Yasuo —Comento de malas el albino en cuanto estuvo al lado del rubio, quien tan solo soltó un bufido.

—Te lo merecías, bastardo —Declaró el joven con los ojos cerrados. Vale, era cierto que se lo merecía por cabrón, pero: ¡Fue innecesario que le recordara que estaba en la misma situación! Ya se sabía de memoria lo de sus sentimientos, y con las palabras de Yasuo solo se echó más leña al fuego. Genial, absolutamente genial. Con molestia le tiro un zape al de ojos verdes, este ante el golpe solo gruño y lanzo una mirada fulminante a Yami. No paso mucho antes que una discusión entre ambos iniciara, la cual fue ignorada por todos… O bueno, por todos menos por parte de Hikari.

La morena lanzó una mirada al dúo y negó con la cabeza. Era enserio, ambos parecían más críos que otra cosa. Yami y Yasuo eran los que más discutían en el grupo, y a veces ni les comprendía en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el mirarles fijamente por unos momentos diciéndose que esto era…

Estúpido.

Si, sus peleas aunque eran muy comunes siempre eran por alguna tontería. ¿De verdad estaban haciendo tremendo lío solo por ver quien cargaba una bolsa? Cristo, de verdad no paraban de sorprender… La de orbes plateados solo podía observar la discusión con interés, hasta que este simplemente se desvaneció. Rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigir su atención al camino hacia la heladería, pensando en que compraría…

—Ya, ya, está bien. —Se quejó Sakuya observando al dúo de peleones, quienes se callaron de inmediato al oír la voz de la castaña.— Si tanto te molesta llevar mi bolso entonces lo llevo yo, no hay problema. —Dijo antes de arrancarle la mochila negra con rayas de las manos a Yami y volver junto a Hikari, conversando con ella sobre temas variados.

El albino solo suspiró, en parte alegre de saber que no tendría que cargar más bolsos y por otra parte algo molesto porque no le dejaron hacer su trabajo. No, no estaba feliz con ser una mula de carga, solo que si le dan una tarea al menos él trata de cumplirla… Especialmente si se la encomendaba la castaña. Entonces fulminó a Yasuo con la mirada, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, tu trabajo era cargar la bolsa de Sakuya. —Le recordó nuevamente el rubio, causando que se ponga rojo de la furia.

—…Cállate, imbécil. —Terminó con un golpe en el hombro que hizo reír al otro muchacho y continuar su camino en silencio. Bah ¿Para qué se cabreaba por algo como eso? Debería estar alegre, menos trabajo para él.

Claro que alegría… No sentía para nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Correr. Corre. Correr.

Esa era la única palabra que en la cual podía pensar actualmente, en primera porque la estaba realizando y en segunda por no tenía más alternativa que cumplirla si es que no deseaba ser la burla de todos. Vale, tal vez estaba exagerando al decir que sería la burla de todos; no lo sería obviamente, pero si sería tachada como "señorita tardanza" en su primer día de clases, y eso sí que no. Quería causar una buena impresión, quería que al menos la gente la viera como una alumna un poco misteriosa (Por razones que no estaba dispuesta a revelar) pero nunca, y que se resalte ese **NUNCA**, como la señorita impuntual.

La muchacha que corría como si hubiera visto un muerto viviente (Tal vez lo vería si llegaba tarde) era bastante guapa y agraciada. Poseía unos hermosos y largos cabellos que caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, de un color rubio que recordaban a las hebras del oro. Laceo y bastante largo, su cabello finalizaba a la altura de sus rodillas y también se veía cuidado y suave a la vista, siendo perfectamente complementado recto y alborotado. Su cara estaba compuesta por facciones hermosas. Finas y delicadas, bastante detalladas como si el mismo Dios las hubiera tardado siglos en esculpirlas. Su nariz era pequeña, algo chata y respingada; mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella muchacha poseía… Grandes y profundos, de un bello y exótico color rosa que dejaban shockeados por aquel color tan increíble. Tenía la piel nívea, y su estatura era media. Tenía unas curvas bonitas como delicadas, pechos medianos y bien formados, no excesivamente grandes pero tampoco pequeños, de un tamaño perfecto. Sus piernas también eran esbeltas, largas y bien torneadas finalizando en unos pequeños y delicados pies.

Era una alumna de una escuela, eso era un hecho para los transeúntes debido a que la rubia vestía un sencillo uniforme… Aunque estaba mal arreglado. Su camisa estaba mal abotonada, su corbata mal puesta y un poco suelta, mientras que su falda era un poco más corta de lo normal llegándole hasta los muslos. O bien se había vestido de forma apresurada, o era una chica rebelde que le gustaba romper las normas. Pero… una que sin duda no quería romper una y esta era… No llegar tarde a clases en su primer día.

Su primer día de clases… El primero al que llegaba tarde… Joder.

Izumi Mizu quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza ante este lío.

¡¿Cómo es que se terminó quedando dormida?! Juraba que había puesto el despertador a las seis y diez de la mañana; sin embargo, este ni sus luces. Si no fuera porque se cayó de la cama en medio sueño estaba segura que habría perdido el día en la cama.

Seguro que fue el estúpido de Koji el que apagó el despertador. Claro, como él no tenía que madrugar... ¡Además ese chico era todo un desastre! Cada vez que ella ponía una alarma, él la apagaba en cuanto se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Menudo vago que era, la próxima vez que le hablara, le echaría una buena bronca. Y si volvía a repetirse este suceso...pues dormiría en el felpudo de la entrada de su apartamento. Menudo desagradecido, encima que lo acogía...

Vale, no es que le acogiera por pena, el rubio tenía que vivir cerca de ella sí o sí al igual que sus otros "compañeros"; pero ahora no se entretendría en explicar por qué ni en recordar su larga historia, solo pensaba en llegar a clase y punto.

Además era una chica bastante rápida y no se cansaba fácilmente, en unos segundos llegaría probablemente. Y VALE, tal vez estaba exagerando con querer llegar muy puntual porque estaba claro que la clase había empezado ya. Sin embargo... ¡Arg! ¡QUEDARSE DORMIDA NO ERAN FORMAS DE ASISTIR A SU PRIMER DÍA!

¡Ella habría imaginado un mejor primer día! Por ejemplo, llegar PUNTUAL y esperar a que la maestra le presentara frente a sus nuevos compañeros de salón y luego pasaría un día normal y bla, bla, bla… ¡Pero ahora todo se arruino! Estaba tarde, corriendo por los pasillos como una loca mientras comía un sándwich y bebía a la vez su refresco de naranja. Esta era una imagen en verdad patética y extraña, tal vez por eso la gente que le vio correr desde su hogar hasta la escuela la miro demasiado raro.

Incluso, para su mayor vergüenza su pelo era un desastre y a las justas logro abrocharse bien la blusa como hacerse la corbata. Sus amables "compañeros" en cuanto le vieron tan solo habían guardado silencio. Bueno, al menos tenían el descaro de no echarse a reír, porque si juraba que lo hubieran hecho su lindo puño se hubiera estrellado contra sus rostros para dejarlos K.O sin importarle en lo más mínimo si de paso les tumbo un par de dientes.

A la mierda con ellos, estaba cabreada y MUY frustrada.

Vio una papelera por el pasillo, ¡genial! por fín algo bueno. Sin dejar de correr terminó el último bocado de su sándwich e hizo una bola arrugada con el envoltorio. Ahora llegó la hora de beber el último trago de su zumo y... ¡Canasta! Tiró el envoltorio y el cartón del zumo desde una distancia larga y encestó. Era bastante buena con la puntería. Continuó corriendo a una gran velocidad, casi había atravesado ya media escuela. Veamos, su clase era Segundo "D" y ya estaba en el pasillo donde se supone que estaría el aula.

Observó detenidamente los letreros de encima de las puertas...

Primero A. Primero B. Primero C, el D también estaba...Segundo A. Segundo B... ¡Bingo! Ya veía el aula donde ponía bien clarito: "Segundo D".

Acababa de llegar, al fin lo había conseguido. Corrió más y lanzándose hacia la puerta la abrió de par en par antes que hiciera una reverencia y achara la cabeza ruborizada.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Sé que es muy tarde, pero me perdí de camino aquí —Clara mentira, pero era mejor que decir un "Me quede dormida". Juro que pudo escuchar la risa del bastardo de Koji como también la del idiota de Tetsuya, su otro compañero para su desgracia, los cuales se llevarían un buen golpe por esto. ¡Ya hasta pensaba que habían hecho un complot contra ella!—. Lo siento, en verdad siento todo sensei…

Cuando levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a una enojada profesora se encontró con… Nada. ¿Eh? Izumi obtuvo un tic en el ojo al ver que todo el salón estaba completamente VACIÓ, como si ninguna alma en pena estuviera rondando por aquí. ¡Oh, por favor no! ¿Acaso habían suspendido las clases y ella fue la única que no se enteró? Eso sería una buena teoría, aunque una desgracia profética para ella. ¡¿Se había levantado como un rayo y corrido todo un maratón para que al final las clases se hubieran suspendido?! ¡Maldita fuera su mala suerte! Casi pudo llorar de frustración ante tremenda crueldad de la vida, cuando sin querer camino por el interior del salón y se tropezó con algo.

Genial, lo que le faltaba… Ahora hasta torpe era. Fulmino con la mirada lo que sea que le obstruyo el paso, y por poco grita al notar que esa "obstrucción" era en realidad… ¡La sensei!

Bien, vale, ahora su pregunta era: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO?! No había nadie en la sala y para colmo su maestra estaba en los suelos. Suspiró, sabía que no podía dejarla ahí aunque debía admitir que era una verdadera molestia tener que cargar con ella hasta llevarla a la enfermería. Pero bueno, qué remedio. Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para ver mejor a la mujer, encontrándose con un cuerpo dormido y aparentemente con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se habría desmayado? ¿Acaso vio algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Un demonio tal vez? Si era así tenía que estar alerta.

Sin embargo no sentía la presencia demoniaca de nadie cerca… Es más, podría jurar que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Haciendo una mueca miro a la mujer nuevamente, tratando de examinarla mejor para hallar daños que fueran graves, pero nada. Su pulso estaba normal, como también su respiración. ¿Entonces? No comprendía que diantres ocurrió, y eso le estaba irritando cada segundo más y más. Tal vez si no se hubiera quedado dormida habría sabido que ocurrió en aquel salón de clases para que todos los alumnos se hubieran ido y la maestra se hubiera desmayado por algo aparentemente "espantoso".

Bueno, luego investigaría lo importante ahora era llevar a la anciana a la enfermería. Cogiéndola con delicadeza del brazo la elevo un poco y la coloco sobre su espalda, pesaba más de lo que esperaba pero ella sabía que eso no era un problema. Izumi había cargado mayor peso antes, así que esto no era nada comparado a lo de más.

—_¿Necesitas ayuda? —_Tres voces masculinas se filtraron en su mente al instante, justo como una proyección que le hizo rodar los ojos. Sus compañeros al parecer al fin se dignaban a hablarle, aunque eso hubiera sido mejor hace unos… Treinta minutos atrás.

En cierto modo no sabía qué responder, la mujer no era una gran carga aunque sí que le resultaba algo molesta. Seamos honestos, ¿a quién le gusta tener que caminar con una persona a su espalda? Creo que a pocos. Si tenía que elegir entre tener que llevarla ella o que la llevaran otros, claramente se quedaría con la segunda elección. No obstante, dudaba si sacar a alguno de sus compañeros, después de todo eran tres chicos que no pertenecían a la escuela y...causarían mucho revuelo si alguien los veía.

Nah, mejor dejarles donde estaban. Izumi podría llevar a la anciana, no era una chica débil.

Podría hacer esto solita, sin necesidad de la ayuda de ninguno de ese trío de revoltosos; soltando un suspiro cansino acomodo mejor a la mujer y deseo haber llegado más temprano. De esta forma al menos se hubiera ahorrado tremendo lío con la anciana.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, estoy bien enserio —Dijo con voz firma que trajo como consecuencia el bufar de dos de sus compañeros y el suspiro pesado de uno. Claro, claro… Odiaban ver que ella se encargara de hacer sus cosas solas, porque aunque no lo hubieran notado ya no era una niña indefensa. Ahora era una mujer que podía cuidarse por sí misma, pero al parecer como padres, ese trío aún no lo entendía.

Estúpidos sobreprotectores.

Rodando los ojos camino con la mujer unos pasos cuando dos voces femeninas le llamaron la atención, dado que aumentaban su volumen al acercarse más y más… Hasta donde ella estaba. Quedo sorprendida al ver a dos chicas venir como si nada hasta el salón, no sabiendo si estar más impresionada porque caminaran con un desinterés tan grande que ni les importaba preguntarle a ella si necesitaba ayuda con la maestra o sorprenderse al ver su forma de vestir tan… ¡Alarmante! Cristo, una tenía la falda tan alta que juraba y pronto cualquiera le vería las bragas, mientras que la otra iba vestida con tantos accesorios fuera de lugar que… Mejor ya ni pensaba en eso. Parecían lo que sea, menos alumnas.

Pero claro, ella sabía cómo era ese tipo de gente. Alumnas rebeldes que pasaban de todo y se hacían las interesantes jugando malas bromas. Izumi conocía a ese tipo de gente, no era tonta y... ¡¿para qué engañarnos?! Ella antes también era así, había tenido su época de niña rebelde e inaguantable que pasaba de todo; sin embargo ahora había madurado y se tomaba más enserio las cosas. Miró a esas dos chicas de reojo, mmm...había algo diferente en ellas. Debía admitir que las dos eran muy guapas, seguramente unas de las chicas más codiciadas de la escuela.

La primera era la que llevaba la falda más corta, esa era la morena de cabellos negros. Pudo observar cómo unos burlones orbes como la plata adornaban su rostro. Valla, qué ojos más bonitos y...eran de un extraño color y era la primera vez que Izumi veía unos ojos así. Ese color no era común y...debía admitir que era precioso y especial.

Suspiró, el rostro de la chica tampoco estaba mal. Era bastante bella, con facciones finas mientras que su cabello se veía bastante cuidado y largo, cayendo en descaradas y sensuales ondas por su espalda. ¿Su cuerpo? Con curvas de escándalo y altura moderada. Lo dicho, seguramente los chicos de la escuela babeaban por ella. Y la otra que caminaba y reía a su lado tampoco se quedaba atrás. La chica de los accesorios.

Castaña y seductora, con un rostro envidiable que recordaba al de una princesita de cuento que necesitaba de protección (Aunque por el caso contrario, los demás necesitaban protección de esta mujer). Y el par de ojos que se ubicaban en su rostro… ¡Increíble! Eran tan rojos y penetrantes que le sorprendían; vale, era novedoso ver ese color de ojos y aunque dos de sus compañeros tuvieran ese mismo tipo de color… Ahora podía ver una gran diferencia. Los de Koji y Kaito eran de una tonalidad más clara, mientras que los de esta muchacha rebelde eran casi un escarlata sangriento que le puso los pelos de punta.

Si, tal vez esos ojos eran los que atraían a cualquiera. Eso junto a su cuerpo curvilíneo eran los provocadores de que todo hombre que la viera babeara por ella, e incluso garantizaba que hasta se arrastrarían con tal de que esa muchachita les diera al menos cinco segundos de su tiempo. ¡Uf! Pobres de los que lo habían hecho y a los que les rompieron el corazón.

Hizo una mueca al verles acercarse más, se endureció un poco y estuvo dispuesta a decirles que le ayudaran cuando ambas muchachas la omitieron y entraron al salón de clases como si no hubieran visto que una alumna de rubios cabellos cargaba a una anciana desmayada.

—Enserio Hikari, deberías de ser menos olvidadiza —Se quejó la castaña en un berrinche que hizo que la morena rodara los ojos—. Estúpida que eres, mira que olvidarte el teléfono móvil…

—Cierra el hocico zorra —Ladro de mal humor la de ojos plateados mientras revisaba bajo el cajón del pupitre y sacaba un móvil de color blanco.

Izumi suspiró. Par de maleducadas, pero daba igual, ella podría llevar sola a esta señora. Tan solo suspiró y siguió su camino, veamos, la enfermería estaba en el otro edificio así que tendría que pasar por el patio FRENTE A TODOS, con una señora cargada a su espalda. Lo que decía, el peor primer día de su existencia.

Maldito primer día de clases. Aún lado escucho a ambas chicas continuar con su pelea, mientras que ella seguía caminando en silencio y llevando a la ancana en su espalda. Si ese para eran sus compañeras de salón mejor no relacionarse ni un poco con ellas. Eso sonaba como un buen plan… O al menos lo fue hasta que esa noche… Conoció a sus compañeras de equipo de cacería.

¿Quién dijo que ser una "Hunter" era algo simple?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**PALABRAS RESALTADAS: **

***** **Mokona Modoki (1):** Conejo que aparece en el anime Tsubasa Chronicles.

***NIИ (2):** Clara referencia a "Nine Inch Nails", banda de Rock Industrial formada en el año 1988.

* * *

**Y... Eso fue todo, ¿Les ha gustado? Esperamos que sí, de corazón... Ahora, pasamos a lo importante. Quienes deseen participar tendrán que hacer esta pequeña ficha... Claro, debemos puntualizar ciertos datos y estos son que NO son válidos Akuryo en forma humana. No es porque seamos crueles, la razón es porque los Akuryo humanoides se supone que son extremadamente raros, y tener cientos por ahí corriendo no tendría mucho sentido... Siendo eso todo... Ahora si pueden llenar la ficha. En el caso de los Akuryo les recomendamos basarse en animales o criaturas fantásticas... Claro, tampoco pongan un dragón o al basilisco... Pero luego de eso consideramos que lo demás es altamente válido. Vale, ya basta de aclaraciones, aquí tienen las dos fichas…**

—**Ficha del Hunter:**

*Nombre y apellido: (japonés)

*Edad: (Entre 16 y 18)

*Aspecto: (Detallado por favor)

*Personalidad: (Parte importante, detállenla bien)

*Historia: (Dato importante, deben puntualizar la razón de su muerte. Esto debido a que el Akuryo solo pacta cuando un humano está al borde de la muerte)

*Mariposa: (El sello del pacto con el demonio, se ubica en alguna parte del cuerpo como símbolo de cazador)

*Pareja: (Cualquiera excepto Goenji)

*Extras: (Datos que deseen agregar)

* * *

—**Ficha del Akuryo:**

*Nombre: (Nombres cortos o largos, como ustedes deseen)

*Aspecto: (Detallado… O bueno, depende de ustedes)

*Personalidad: (Algo detallado)

*Arma: (Solo una por Akuryo)

*Elemento: (Hay seis: Luz, oscuridad, agua, tierra, fuego o viento)

*Técnicas: (La parte interesante, las técnicas son lo más importante y son las que se usan para obtener mayor poder. Su uso es con las armas, pueden guiarse del mismo IE, Pokemon o incluso hasta Digimon… Como deseen)

*Forma de joya: (Vale… Esta sección es para describir la forma que toma el Akuryo para acompañar a su amo sin ser visto por los humanos)

**Siendo eso todo, esperamos que los que deseen participar nos mande sus fichas. Sin más, hasta la próxima, bye bye :) **


End file.
